


23当恶魔通过制造快感增强法力

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19487308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 跳蛋，露娜球，蹭阴毛，电车放置，影院口交，捆绑，骑乘





	23当恶魔通过制造快感增强法力

魔王Asmodai象征着七宗罪中的色欲，与其交易的Thor必然与这个词脱不了干系。当Loki得知他需要靠汲取给别人制造的快感获得魔力时，很不地道的笑了，然后被Thor压倒在身下堵住了嘴。

Thor需要为与他签订契约的人提供保护，共享生命，而他能从对方身上获得比普通人高出数十倍的力量。

总结一下就是Loki越爽他越强。

最早的几十年一切正常，Thor会跟他们刚在一起时一样，在床上温柔又贴心，还会在Loki还沉浸在余韵中喘息时，为他按摩酸痛的腰背，将已经全然变为黑色的羽毛梳理整齐。但是随着他们心中的伤口被抚平，人类科技也在进步，Thor开始热衷于借助各种奇奇怪怪的东西给Loki带来新奇的体验。

他当然知道怎么取悦他的堕天使，注入体内的能量就是最好的衡量标准，这也让堕天后才学会撒谎的Loki更无法掩饰自己的内心想法。

所以在电车上刚刚站稳，Thor就不顾已经腿软的Loki的抗议，毫不犹豫的启动了他体内抵在前列腺处的跳蛋。

Loki只有咬住自己的手指才能不让呻吟从喉咙里滚出，车上的人很多，他感觉到腰间的大手牵引着他走向车厢靠窗的角落，寥寥几步的距离却让他无比煎熬。出门前Thor除了帮他藏起翅膀，还在他身体里塞了不少玩具，从家走到车站的过程中Loki已经被雌穴里的露娜球磨出一身汗，球内的滚珠会随着他的迈步滚动，以各个角度击上球壁，随机为甬道内的各处敏感点带来震动和刺激。

明明恶魔从他身上汲取的法力已经足够支持他们转瞬间到达影院，对方却非要采取这种复古的出行方式，美其名曰增进感情。

Loki更希望两人能适当的保持距离。现在他被Thor高大的身形困在车厢一角，这个范围内的空气几乎要被点燃，Loki一手撑住玻璃，一手用力拽住对方的衣角，大口喘息着感受高频的震动持续鞭打在他的前列腺。他的阴茎早已绷在内裤里，上衣下摆挡住了裆部的鼓包，本就湿透的裤子终于承受不住两个同时流水的小穴，任由微凉的体液顺着他的大腿流下，这淫秽的一幕只有扒开他的黑色裤子才能被人发现。

前列腺的传来的快感正逐渐堆积到极限，Thor却在Loki准备好迎来干性高潮的时候调低了震动频率。这让Loki简直想抛弃尊严破口大骂，电车却在他表情转为愤怒之前来了个九十度拐弯，雌穴内的滚珠因为离心力在球体内滚来滚去，袭来的快意让Loki的整个下身都酥麻一片，大半个身子都靠在Thor怀里。

这些事情在到达影院前一直在重复上演，Loki的阴茎肿胀，雌穴内外都因饥渴痒得不行，他想沉迷于欲望来一次痛快的释放，又因被人类包围而又惊又恐。不知道Thor有没有给他施一个咒语，让外人无法发现他此时的反常，Loki不用看也知道自己下身有多么狼狈，依照Thor平时的占有欲来看，他应该不允许他人窥得半分。

但这不代表Loki不会受周围人的影响，在Thor再再次将频率调高时他不小心哼叫一声，与此同时耳边传来了一个人的轻咳，吓得Loki僵硬在原地一动不动，如果翅膀也在的话羽毛都会炸起来。但那些人什么都不会发现，反倒是Loki因紧张将跳蛋绞紧，得到了更强烈的刺激。

即将到站之前，Loki晃了晃Thor的手，红着被情欲填满的眼睛望向对方，咬住下唇无声的恳求着，他现在浑身都软绵无力，实在无法承受更多的刺激，如果还要他带着滚动的球走到影厅，说不定会在某一瞬间直接跪倒在地。

Thor自然感知得到对方已经快要达到极限，他半拖半抱的将脆弱不堪的Loki带到一处隐蔽的角落，咒语完成的一瞬间他们已经坐在影厅，最后排靠墙的位置。

在Thor订电影票的时候Loki就知道对方的心思，但是体内暂时安静的滚珠和依旧震动的跳蛋令他坐立难安，Thor没有将这些东西取出来的打算，并且他的目的远不止于此。

影厅内的灯光关闭，电影开始，Loki战战兢兢的看了几十分钟后，Thor那边终于传来了动静。黑暗中他感觉到对方的手掌覆上他的大腿，抚摸几下后揉上大腿内侧，Loki敏感的瑟缩了一下，却因雌穴内的滚珠蠢蠢欲动而不得不尽量减少挪动，这便意味着他要任由Thor对他上下其手。

Loki能感受到对方的指腹隔着裤子轻轻磨蹭阴唇，仅仅这一个动作便挑起他好不容易压制下来的渴望，他的双手紧紧握住扶手，隐隐期待着那只手能为他带来满足，对方却迟迟不肯深入，于是Loki挺着腰试图主动凑上去，那狡猾的手又收了回去。

恶魔！Loki内心陈述着某个事实，Thor还恬不知耻的问他能不能猜到接下来的剧情，他赌气不应，对方便在接下来的几分钟内安静下来，似乎是在认真观影，把Loki气的不行。

当对方的手指终于再次贴上私处时，Loki发出一声舒适的叹息，不顾对方发出欠揍的轻笑，闭上眼专心享受对方的照顾。Thor这次撩拨他的阴核和穴口，指尖随意的在肉缝上下划动，用的力道不如平时的二分之一，又有裤子的阻挡，不但没法舒缓他的渴望，反而与前列腺的刺激结合使得欲火越烧越旺，勾得小穴愈发期待被填满。

“想要吗，Loki。”

意乱情迷之间，耳边传来恶魔的低语，Loki如同中了魔咒一般立刻点了点头。

他没法细想恶魔是否有夜视功能，因为此时他的裤子随魔法的指令消失不见，双腿张开搭在两边扶手上，将自己最私密的一切展示在恶魔面前。Loki觉得就像祭坛上的生肉，毫无反抗的能力，逆着屏幕上的光他看不清Thor的表情，只能看到他缓缓跪在他的腿间，几秒后，雌穴便被湿热覆盖——那是Thor的舌头。

知道外界无法感知他们这里发生的一切，Loki便不再压制自己的声音，Thor的舌头灵活的在肉缝中移动，熟练的找到每一处最敏感的位置，Loki被舔的浑身颤抖，呻吟一声高过一声，指甲都要扣进扶手。

当舌头开始在阴核上画圈，Loki觉得全身的血液都开始沸腾，直直往下身涌去，他的小腹止不住的抽搐，小穴开合的频率也越来越快，他希望Thor深入一些，用舌尖平息甬道内翻腾的情潮，他不断扭动着将自己送到对方嘴边，双腿也更努力的打开，而那对他来说几乎算得上救赎的舌头离开了。

这感觉简直如同从天堂坠入地狱，Loki刚不满的呜咽两声，一阵天旋地转后，他们回到了家中。他的衣服被尽数去除，用以伪装的魔法也被撤去，乌黑的双翅在他身后展开，在柔和的阳光下微微发亮。

也许跟Thor相比，Loki更像是诱人犯罪的恶魔。Thor关掉了他体内的跳蛋，将筋疲力尽的堕天使推到在床上，又将他的胯部提起，让他撅起屁股两腿分开跪趴在床，那对黑色的翅膀半张开，帮助主人支撑住身体。

Loki开始得到到快感的时候，便有能量源源不断的输送给Thor，如同有一股暖流注入体内，这感觉奇妙又美好，令Thor食髓知味，让他更痴迷于对身下这具身体的探索。Thor将两指塞入臀缝间鲜红的后穴，一边扩张一边找寻那埋在体内几乎将Loki逼疯的跳蛋。Loki一开始不太适应异物入侵，肠道将Thor的手指用力夹紧，于是Thor耐心的磨蹭着，抚平每一道褶皱，当他终于勾住跳蛋往外拉扯时，Loki已经软下腰肢，摆动着臀部试图挽留他的手指。

本就忍耐多时的Thor此时理智彻底崩断，他释放自己紫红的阴茎，握住对方的窄腰直接捅入最深处。Loki看起来不适应这突如其来的占有，他扑腾着翅膀向床头爬去，又被Thor按回自己的胯下用力操干，还在那白皙的臀肉上甩了几巴掌，流下泛红的掌印，让Loki更显色情。

Thor大开大合的抽插着，一边向Loki的肠道深处冲撞，一边将吻印在他的后背，他痴迷于对方皮肤柔嫩的触感，忍不住用牙齿轻轻啃咬，用嘴唇细细感受身下人的颤抖。他移动到了翅膀与后背相接的位置，那里的绒毛最为柔软，而且布满了神经末梢，Thor伸出舌头舔了一下，Loki如触电般猛的一抖，翅膀扑闪着连床头柜的台灯都被拍到地上，肠道更是紧紧吮住他的阴茎，Thor被吸的头皮发麻，更加卖力的蹂躏着那片肌肤，挺动的动作也随之加快。

Loki被对方顶的如秋风中的红叶摇摇欲坠，不得不攥进床单防止头磕到墙上，后穴虽然得到极大的满足，但露娜球中的滚珠也随着他的动作不停的滚动，撩拨着内壁的敏感，挑起更多的渴望。夹杂鼻音的呜咽声随着Thor反复碾过前列腺的动作从嘴角溢出，阴茎被迫贴在床单上狠狠摩擦，他不出几下便射的一塌糊涂。

“Thor…够了，还有这里…”，雌穴深处的空虚在高潮后显得更加强烈，Loki恨不得也将雌穴蹭在床单上舒缓一下，无奈深埋后穴的阴茎将他钉在恶魔的胯下，无法挪动分毫。

恶魔正痴迷于高潮时肠道有规律的收缩和能量流入身体的感觉，看到对方欲求不满的样子，突然有一个特别的想法。

迟迟等不到答复的Loki疑惑的回头查看，刚用肘部撑起上身，双臂就被拗到身后绑住，导致他失去支撑趴回床上，而恶魔从他身体中退出，半躺在他身旁，“Thor？”

“想要就自己来争取。”

明白对方话里的含义的Loki脸颊微热，他挣扎着跪起来，双手被束缚让这个简单的事情变得极其困难，Loki不得不靠扇动翅膀保持平衡，在跨坐到Thor身上时也是双翅展开的状态，如同一只初次展翅的雏鹰，笨拙和可爱之间，又能让人联想出未来翱翔时的雄姿。

Loki能感觉到从两个小穴流出的汁液打湿了Thor的耻毛，对方炙热的目光几乎要将他灼伤。见恶魔没有主动将露娜球取出来的意思，Loki只好劈开双腿，让雌穴在耻毛上蹭来蹭去，粗糙的触感爽得他双腿打颤，这对饥渴已久的Loki来说简直是莫大的奖励。轻微的刺痛夹杂着舒爽令他上瘾，他挺动的臀部，专注享受阴核被摩擦的快感，露娜球带来的震动也不再那么难耐。

当整个阴部被磨得火辣，Loki终于找回了些许理智，但Thor还是一副好整以暇的模样，这让他有些不甘。Loki向后挪了挪屁股，让臀缝贴住对方依旧兴奋的阴茎摩擦，同时调整翅膀的位置，估摸着羽毛能接触到对方的阴茎和双丸后，开始随臀部的动作摆动翅膀。

Thor终于无法保持冷静，Loki被他眼中一闪而过的危险光芒吓得心头一紧，紧接着被已经显露恶魔犄角和獠牙的Thor搂住腰死死扣在怀里。锋利的牙齿在脖颈危险的徘徊，对方的尾巴也扫过他的后背，又惩罚似的抽了一下他的屁股。

“你就是个小恶魔，是不是？你才是Asmodai最亲爱的孩子…”，Thor啃咬着他的锁骨和胸口，利落的将那两个用绳子相连的球体从Loki的体内取出，掐着对方的腰把他按在自己的阴茎上。只是插进入这火热的小穴便叫Loki全身痉挛尖叫着达到高潮，乌黑发亮的羽翼也胡乱抖动，Thor被小穴内喷出的热液和紧缩的媚肉逼红了眼睛，不等对方缓过来便开始疯狂刺戳。

堕天使几乎每次都被他颠到半空又重重落下，两人的下身都被他的淫液打湿，待Loki适应了他的节奏，便开始主动用体内的阴茎操干自己，甚至用翅膀代替手臂拥抱他，给Thor带来灭顶的欢愉。

被折腾了一整天的Loki体力怎么也比不过随时有能量补给的Thor，他提前败下阵来，瘫软在Thor怀里，颤抖着承受对方给予的快感。

窗外的光线变得昏暗时，Loki才带着满肚子的精液从Thor身上滚下来，双手被释放的他趴在床上，哼哼唧唧的享受对方的事后按摩服务。温暖的手掌抚过后背，将打结的经络揉开，又以四指模仿梳子，插入羽毛将其捋顺。

也许是对那柔软细腻的触感爱不释手，Thor又用手掌来回抚摸，甚至将脸埋入绒羽蹭个不停，还会不时的深深吸一口气。

幼稚。Loki被他摸得浑身暖洋洋的，舒服得很，即使某一瞬间被Thor搞的有一点痒痒的也懒得翻身抵抗，只是嘟囔一句小心别得气管炎便睡了过去。

他们都曾身处天堂，又为了彼此甘心将之摒弃，他们的爱让两人再次相遇，此时此刻，他们所在之处便是天堂。


End file.
